Gohan's Attack(on Titan)
by Engel2092
Summary: A large being mysteriously appears in Orange Star City, Gohan fights it only for it to disappear again into thin air, he tries following it only to disappear from his universe and reappears in a city surrounded by a wall and several more giants. What's going on? Where is Gohan? How'd he get there and how will he get back. I DONT OWN DBZ/ATTACK ON TITAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is purely Author Note, the prologue is next after this chapter. Whenever I start a story, I feel it at first, it's a good story but honestly I stop feeling it after I post a few chapters. I feel bad about it, but I just never feel it anymore. The stories I did before **The Refugees** and **The Colony** those were my masterpieces, and I enjoyed writing those, but every story I've done after that, they havent compared to those stories.

I want to do a crossover and I might, make this story one, but i'm horrid at making it make sense in a way that would work in both worlds. I suppose with putting a DBZ character into another universe, it could be as simple as instant transmission or a temporal anomaly, something Supernatural like that, the entire show is pretty supernatural so it'd work, but later on I'd have to bring it back and that'd take the character home, and I'd want to explain where the anomaly came from, who created it, why they created it, if it was created by someone or it was just natural. I dont know what i'll do with it just yet. But I will figure that out if I'm able to do it, write it well enough.

Right now I do want to kind of say why I think writing is amazing. I know that not everyone is a fan of writing and they just read and review and never right their own stories because theyre scared of criticism or that it wont pan out to be as good as you imagine in your head. If you have some sort of vision for a story, one that nobody else has done, or one that someone else has done but you have a few tweaks or differences, write your version, you never know if someone else will like it.

But here is the MAIN part I want to convey: When you write something, you're creating something that is UNIQUELY yours, the world you create and the characters you create, even if they were originally created by someone else, you can make them uniquely yours and you can always make an original character to hangout with those guys, make the original character a big part of the story, maybe change a characters personality or age. When you're writing you're basically God, you can create and destroy, Steven Moffat is great at the destroying part, but you can do what you want and you can leave it as a cliffhanger and when you do explain it later on, when everybody has forgotten about it, you bring it back with an explanation and people think "I forgot about that, that's amazing, it makes so much sense now! WOW" and they cant help but admire something that YOU created. Even if nobody likes it, if you write it and you think it looks good, you feel pride in yourself, you made something, something only you couldve possibly made. Every time I write a chapter that I think is amazing, I feel 100% better about myself, and I feel invincible and then someone reviews and says it's good and they like it you feel even more amazing. If you're not having a good day or bad week, write your vision, post it or not when you're finished, you will feel better. So I just want to encourage you to write, regardless of whether you think it's good or bad, my first story was horrid, but i still got compliments and good reviews. I got bad reviews, but i finished it and some people liked it and that felt amazing. The more I wrote, the better I got, the better I got the better I felt.

Writing is a great emotional outlet, dont bottle it in until it destroys you, let it out in writing or any other creative outlet. Whatever works for you but please dont let any emotions destroy you, dont keep it in, let it out. If you dont want to let anyone see it, buy a notepad, keep it in a journal, if you do like it then find a way to get credit for you.

Thank You for reading and hopefully I reached someone about the whole writing thing, I am going to be writing a new story, i will try and make it a crossover, most likely between DBZ and Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) I normally try to put a certain level of romance in my stories because I love the Gohan/Videl coupling and believe that they didnt get enough air time but being a crossover, there will be a small amount of romance at the beginning and end, before and after the Gohan goes to the other universe. But because it'll be such a small amount I will not include Romance as a genre. It'll mostly be Adventure. Also, because Attack on Titan is an incomplete manga/anime unlike DBZ or Naruto, so I will probably write to a certain point and then go on hiatus until more of the manga gets released. Gohan is a good guy who wont want to leave until he finishes what he started.

**Read & Review** what you think I should title this story, because I don't know what to name it yet. I will choose the best title and give credit in the prologue.

Again, Thank You for reading.


	2. Prologue

A/N: I know I said i'd reveal the name of the story, and I will change it if someone comes up with a better name, but it needed a name before i could post the prologue. If you give me a better name I will change it but for now it will be **Gohan's Attack(on Titan)**

**Read & Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Gohan woke up in his apartment next to his fiance Videl, it had been 2 years since Majin Buu was destroyed by his father and Vegeta and he had stopped training to continue his studies at Satan University. He got up and prepared breakfast for his soon-to-be wife while he just ate a senzu bean to tide him over. With the Earth always under attack, Korin finally decided to grow senzus all year round, he now had a surplus and kept the Z Fighters well supplied. As he brought Videl's breakfast into the room he heard her watch ring and picked it up and responded.

"Saiyaman here, what can I do for you chief?" Gohan said in a slightly disguised voice. "Saiyaman! There is a large creature attacking Satan City! IT'S EATING PEOPLE WHOLE!" The police chief practically screamed, waking Videl up. "I'll be right there." Gohan said as he picked up his own watch and changed into his fighting gi. Ever since he was revealed as Saiyaman at the World Martial Arts Tournament he decided to just fight in his gi.

"What's going on Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan just gave a serious look, "Apparently there's a giant cannibal attacking Satan City. It seems like something easy to take care of, let Bulma know to gather the dragon balls to wish the victims back to life." Gohan said as he grabbed his senzu capsule and took off and found the large being almost immediately. He flew right up to the being and tried talking only for the large being to chomp at him.

"Hey! You... If you dont - stop - eating people- i will be - forced to... KILL YOU!" Gohan said as he sent a large blast through the beings eye as it was knocked back smoke flying out of it's eye socket. "I'm sorry I had to do that but I needed to actually talk to you. Now what are you? Why are you hear?" Gohan asked as the giant roared out. "Do you not understand English?" Gohan asked as the giant removed his hand from his eye and Gohan saw that it's eye had reappeared as if he never attacked it.

"How'd -!" Gohan began before the giant swatted Gohan with it's giant hand. Gohan hit a building and was stuck in the concrete. "So it can regenerate it's eyes, interesting. But can it regenerate limbs?" Gohan asked himself as he flew as fast as he could towards the giant and cut threw his arm, completely severing the arm from the body. The same smoke appeared from its shoulder as Gohan watched it regrow its arm. "So it regenerates it's limbs, but i bet it cant regenerate it's head." Gohan said as he sent a destructo disc through the beasts head just below it's nose.

The smoke appeared out of the severed part of it's head. "There's no way!" Gohan exclaimed as it's head began regrowing. "It's simply not possible! The brain is the thing that keeps us alive! Without it we'd die! Why not it!" Gohan screamed in fear as his head completely grew back and it turned around and began leaving. Gohan followed cautiously to find out where it would be later to take care of it outside of the city. Suddenly the being just disappeared into thin air.

"What? How could that be possible!?" He asked as he sped up and followed it into thin air. When Gohan reappeared in a city he looked behind him and saw Orange Star City only for it to disappear as soon as he tried to return. He turned around and saw the same giant he had just fought he dropped to the ground to try and find a new hiding spot to make a plan. Once he hit touched down he saw the being fall to it's knees as it began smoking all over and deteriorated.

"What?" Gohan looked up and saw a teenage girl with swords flying through the air. "What?" he turned when he heard a blonde boy call him out in worry. "What!?" Gohan exclaimed as he got ready for a fight. The blonde boy stopped in front of him and put his hands up, "I'm not your enemy, you dont look like you're from around here but let me tell you, it's safer on top of the wall right now! Move!" the blonde said as Gohan stood up, "No. Not until you tell me what this place is and what those giants are, also how to kill them." Gohan demanded as the blonde looked at him with true fear in his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, we can have said conversation on the roof." Gohan said as the blonde reluctantly nodded. "Grab onto me, since you dont have a 3DM gear." the blonde said as Gohan jumped onto the roof in a single bound. "Never mind!" the blonde said as he followed in shock. "Alright, first, My name is Gohan, I'm sorry I was rude back there but it's a good way to get answers. What is your name?" Gohan asked as Armin smiled nervously, "My name is Armin Arlert, 104th Trainees Garrison Division. You're currently in Trost. As far as the Titans go, where have you been living? Under a rock?" Armin asked as Gohan got a little confused.

"I've been to Trost, there isn't a wall surrounding it and there certainly arent giant whatever-you-called-thems hulking around the city!" Gohan exclaimed in anger as he heard a voice in his head.

_"Gohan, good I finally found you. It's Supreme Kai talking and I've had to search in another universe just to find you. I was watching your fight when you both disappeared. You seem to have gone through an anomaly which transported you to a parallel universe similar to yours. It takes alot of power just to send you this message so I won't be able to help you out at all. I will tell you the Titan threat appeared on your Earth as well but the Grand Kai saw them as a threat so he had the Kais destroy them in the our universe. The Universe you're in now doesn't have the Kais, only Bills counterpart. But you wont see him. Do your best to survive and we'll figure a way to get you out. Good Luck."_ Supreme Kai explained as quickly as he could as he ended the message and collapsed on his world.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked at Armin, "Alright, nevermind what I just said about Trost, tell me how to kill the Titans. I can be a great asset if you tell me." Gohan said as Armin just stared confused. "To kill a Titan you have to slice the nape of the neck as deep as you can. It usually only needs 2-5 inches deep. Sever the top of spinal cord essentially." Armin said as Gohan nodded confidently as he stood and looked around and noticed Titans coming in through a hold in the wall.

"What happened to the wall?" Gohan asked as Armin just remembered all the events leading up to now only to see the black haired girl that had killed Gohan's titan fall to the ground. "MIKASA!" Armin yelled as he began running towards her and took off on his 3DM gear. Gohan followed as he saw a Titan coming towards the girls position. "Time to return the favor." Gohan said as he sped up only to see another titan climb over the wall and converge on her location. "Got to get her out of the way before I attack either of them." Gohan said to himself as he watched the girl prepare to put up a fight he suddenly saw the muscular titan step over her, flinging her into the air and attack the fatter titan with a face shattering punch.

He stopped in mid-air shocked as Armin grabbed the girl and bring her to the roof nearby. He landed next to them as he watched the Long haired Titan attack furiously. "Thanks Armin, was that guy flying?" Mikasa asked as Armin shrugged, he was unsure of what Gohan was doing. "I think so but it seems impossible, all i know for sure is his name is Gohan and he seems very confident in his ability to kill. But right now he seems about as fearful as the rest of us." Armin said quietly as Gohan turned around with a slight smirk.

"I'm not fearful, I'm excited! I dont know much about Titans, but I know enough to know one thing. THAT ONE is more intelligent than the rest of these Titans!" Gohan said as he pointed at the screaming Titan with a large smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Prologue.<strong> Probably longer than it should be, but I liked it and I will pick it up from there another day.

Like Supreme Kai said, Gohan is in a parallel universe which means there is a Trost in his universe but it's much different. Thinking back on it, I should've had the Titan attacking Gohan's Trost, but I didnt think about it and now i'm committed to how it is now. **Read & Review :P**


	3. Gohan's Introduction

A/N: Alright, I got one SUPER positive review on this story and one good review on the Author's Note at the beginning, and that really helped me so thank you to LegendofTomorrow and big thank you to JensenDaniels32 for your super positive review.

I started class today(or yesterday depending on when I post this chapter) January 13th so every Tuesday and Thursday untill May 11th, I will be busy and depending on my work schedule, i may not be able to post too much but I'll try my best to get chapters out every other day at the latest. If I actually get a girlfriend some time soon, which I think I have a chance with this girl, i might spend more time with her than on this story. I know it seems selfish but i'd rather spend time with her than write a little story lol.

**Read & Review :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Gohan's Introduction<strong>

Gohan sat at a table inside the city, listening to people talk, he wasnt sure who Eren Yeager was but from what he could understand he was the Titan showing signs of intelligence earlier and had helped the cadet soldiers get out of Trost. He was inspecting the standard 3DM gear to understand how it worked when he heard cannon fire.

He heard several soldiers voicing concerns.

"Was that a misfire?"

"Isn't that Titan smoke?"

"Is there a Titan inside the wall?!"

Gohan stood up and instantly ran to the source of the cannon fire. When he arrived he saw a skeletal version of a Titan. Behind the smoke he could hear Armin and Mikasa along with another voice plotting something. Suddenly he saw Armin emerge from the smoke and pound his fist to his chest.

"I am a soldier! As a soldier, I swore long ago to dedicate my life to the revival of humanity! If that pursuit were to cost me my life, I would be glad! If we use his titan powers and the forces we still have, we could take back this town! With my final breath before my death, I shall wish for humanity's glory, and try to persuade you of his strategic value!" Armin screamed as Gohan watched as the captain bring his hand up to order the cannons to fire. "That idiot! Does he not understand the Titan boys' value to humanity." Gohan said as he sped into action.

The captain brought his arm down and cannons fired again as Gohan pushed Armin backward toward Mikasa and Eren then moved in front of them and made a ki shield to protect them. When the cannon fire ended Gohan stepped out of the smoke with a death glare on his face that scared everyone around. "Alright you primitive screwheads, Listen up! My name is Son Gohan and I'm here to give you a warning. Fire your cannons again without listening to Armin's plan and you wont have cannons to fire on the actual Titans!" Gohan said as Captain Woerman looked up at the firing team that stopped reloading.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? HE'S BLUFFING!" Woerman screamed as Gohan gave his best Vegeta-like smirk and disappeared from view and reappear in front of a cannon. He picked it up with one hand and held it over his head and bent it on his knee. "Still think I'm bluffing? Armin obviously has a plan on how to use Eren's Titan's ability if you dont listen, well you know what will happen." Gohan said as he motioned for Armin to come tell his plan.

"That won't be necessary. They will all return to their posts anyway." a rough voice as Gohan saw a bald man with a mustache step forward, "Master Roshi?" Gohan asked himself as he shook it off and walked over to Eren. "Hello, I'm sure you heard but my name is Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you. That kind of power you have is amazing." Gohan said with a whole-hearted smile as Eren looked at him confused.

"Gohan, this power isn't amazing, it's a curse! I want to kill Titans, not be one!" Eren said as Gohan smirks, "I dont know about that, with Titans it seems the easiest way to beat them is to fight fire with fire. You're humanity's best hope at survival. Take pride in that fact." Gohan said as Eren kind of smirked. The bald man walked up to the group. "The four of you, come with me." the bald man said as they entered the staircase leading to the top of the wall.

When they reached the top of the wall the man introduced himself, "Hello cadets, I am Commander of the Garrison, Dot Pyxis. You three are under my command, but you, Gohan aren't a part of the military, who are you and where did you come from?" Pyxis asked as Gohan put his hand behind his head, "That's kind of a long story sir, long story short, I come from the 439 Mountain Area, Mount Paozu, but from a parallel universe. I'll explain in full detail when all the Titans are out of Trost. It'd be better for humanity if they werent crowded behind another wall." Gohan observed as Pyxis agreed.

"Good point Gohan. Now Armin, was it?" Pyxis asked as Armin as Armin looked at him nervously, "Yes sir." Armin said as Pyxis smiled, "Dont be nervous, you had a plan to use Cadet Yeager, did you not? Or was that just grasping at straws to stay alive?" Pyxis asked as Armin looked at him, "Sort of both Sir. I was just desperate to survive." Armin said as Gohan looked out at Trost and back at Armin, "Did your sort of plan have to do with Eren lifting that boulder and plugging the hole at the gate?" Gohan asked as Armin nodded, "With his Titan strength it shouldn't be hard for him to get that boulder to the broken gate." Armin said as Pyxis looked at him intrigued.

"Trost is littered with Titans, I assume you have a plan about keeping them away from Eren, am I right?" Pyxis asked as Armin nodded as well, "Well we all know that Titans are attracted to humans, if we gather as many as people in one corner to lure a swarm of Titans to one corner there'd be plenty of room for Eren to move. There'd be a few stragglers but we can have a few squads taking care of them and one squad protecting Eren completely while he moves the boulder." Armin explained as Eren looked at him surprised at the brilliance behind his plan.

"You're quite the cunning strategist young man. Cadet Yeager, are you up to the task?" Pyxis asked as Eren looked at him, but before he could answer, Gohan stepped forward, "If you're worried, Eren, about not being able to control your Titan form, I might be able to help out a bit with that." Gohan said as he unwrapped his tail from his waist. "Because of this Tail, whenever there is a full moon, if I stare at it long enough I will become an enormous ape capable of destroying, well everything, and i figured out a way to be in complete control of that form. Given a little time, I cant give you complete control of your Titan form, but I can put the objective into your subconscious so you wont try to attack anyone." Gohan smiled as Eren nodded in affirmation and looked at Commander Pyxis.

"I'll do it sir. I'll move the boulder!" Eren said as Pyxis smiled, and turned and explained the plan to the rest of the Garrison. Meanwhile Gohan sat Eren down across from him and told him to calm his mind as he completed the task.

Eren closed his eyes and saw a Titan with long black hair and green glowing eyes, roaring at him from behind a wall. Eren was completely frozen in fear as a hand touched his shoulder. "Remain calm, we are in your subconscious, that is just you and it's roaring at you because you're tensing up. Calm Down." Gohan said as Eren breathed in and out a few times. Once calm, Gohan flew up to the Titan and sat in mid air and crossed his legs. "Hey Gohan, can I ask something?" Eren asked as Gohan shouted "No, this could take longer if i'm not focused."

"Understood!" Eren said as he lied back on the ground while waiting a couple minutes later he woke up on top of the wall. Gohan walked over to Commander Pyxis, "He's ready, just get him next to the boulder and have him transform. Also, I volunteer to be a part of the squad to protect him from other Titans." Gohan said as Pyxis smiled, "Understood, most of the Titans have been drawn into the corner, there are a few still going. Most of the squads have already left to kill stragglers yours and one other are still waiting to leave. You can go when you're both ready." Pyxis said as Gohan nodded and turned to Eren and gave him a thumbs up.

Gohan and Eren and the three other soldiers assigned to the squad to protect Eren rushed to the area that the boulder sat. "Alright Eren, just keep remembering your objective when you transform and you should be fine. If you do go on a rampage, well there are plenty of people around that know how to kill a Titan." Gohan said putting an arm around Eren. "Gee, how very reassuring." Eren said as he jumped forward and bit his thumb as a large Lightning bolt came down and struck Eren as he landed on the ground as a Titan.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Chapter 1.<strong> I called it Gohan's introduction because not only does he introduce himself to pretty much everyone, but he also makes notice of some of his abilities and all that. I realize that the beginning of this chapter kind of begins after all the cadets are safely out of Trost, but I believe I explained that I dont know Attack on Titan as well as I know DBZ, I've watched both series as much as I wanted, but I still know DBZ better than Attack on Titan. I havent read the manga, well at least not the manga chapters after the Female Titan Arc. I don't 100% remember what happened after they realize that a Titan is attacking other Titans other than the fact they use it to delay titans from entering the base and they kill like 4 titans in the basement before gassing up and getting over the wall. Anyway, I like my story as is, so Read & Review.


	4. Eren's RampageCaptain Levi Appears

A/N: Alright, first things first, I want everyone who is following this story to listen to "F" by Maximum the Hormone, that's the song that led to Akira Toriyama to writing the new DBZ Movie, Revival of Frieza. I just listened to it, and i've heard better metal songs, but I still thought it was sick. I cant wait to see that movie. I would like to hear someone else's opinion on this, but should I get Dragon Ball: Xenoverse? I'm thinking yes, because it looks pretty sick, but at the same time, I have better uses of my money. Before anyone asks I have a PS4 and a PS3, I stay away specifically from Xbox. I also very recently bought a Nintendo 2DS, if anyone wants to add me on their friends list, I only have 4 games, 3 pokemon games and Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Eren's Rampage<br>**

Eren stood still in his Titan form, staring at the boulder mindlessly. "What's Going on? He should know to pick up the boulder." Gohan said as he saw Eren's ear twitch. Eren turned to face Gohan with glowing red eyes. "Oh crap. EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!" Gohan screamed as Eren threw a fist into Gohan who put his arms out to catch the fist. Eren pulled his fist away and saw Gohan embedded into the building he was standing on giving Eren a death glare. Eren smiled deviously as he saw a Titan nearby and attacked it.

Gohan pulled himself out of the rubble and watched as Eren went on a rampage. Gohan went down to the boulder and looked it up and down. "Yeah, I can lift that, but i'd need help to move it all the way to the broken Gate." Gohan said to himself as he looked at Eren stomping another Titan to death. "He's having fun but I need him, maybe he just needs some sort of shock to his system." Gohan said as he flew up to Eren and cut some of the muscles in his legs, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Eren! Are you in there? Can you hear me?" Gohan asked by Eren's Titan Ear as Eren turned his head to face him and tried grabbing Gohan only to continuously miss due to Gohan's high speed. As Gohan dodged he thought about something.

_-Flashback-_

_Gohan and the others stepped out of HQ after they gassed up and were preparing to go up and over the wall in retreat. Gohan looked over at the Rogue Titan being swarmed by several other Titans. Suddenly a large Titan with a large, smug smile on his face came around the corner. He heard a gasp next to him as he saw Mikasa looking in fear at it. "Do you know that Titan?" Gohan asked as Mikasa nodded slowly. Gohan turned his attention towards the Rogue Titan who was reacting viciously to the Smiling Titan._

_Gohan, without looking away from the Smiling Titan, "Mikasa, how do you know that smiling Titan?" Gohan asked as Mikasa slowly said "Mother." Gohan was confused until suddenly the Rogue Titan collapsed from exhaustion and out of the weak spot, a young teen with Long, Black hair emerged with red marks on his face. "EREN!" Mikasa yelled as she sped over to the disintegrating Titan corpse._

_-End Flashback-_

"Eren emerged from a Titan's weak spot. Maybe I could talk directly to his human side." Gohan said to himself. Gohan landed on Eren's nape and placed a hand on his back and sent a small ki blast, paralyzing Titan Eren. Gohan sliced a hole into Eren's Left Arm using a ki blade wrapping around his own hand and looked inside, "Eren, I didn't spend that time inside your mind just to have you bury me in rubble. Wake up and complete the objective." Gohan yelled as Eren suddenly brought a hand up and slapped him against his skin like a mosquito. Gohan fell to the ground and landed on his back looking up annoyed but noticed that Eren had stopped rampaging and just sat mindlessly.

"Well, it's a start." Gohan said to himself as Armin landed next to him, "What's going on Gohan?" Armin asked as Gohan stood up. "Eren went stereotypical mindless Titan and attacked me, I tried reaching him but he kept attacking, then I stabbed him in a couple inches away from the weak spot, which may have been his left arm and now he's completely still. You've known him longer, you try reaching him, I'll cover you guys." Gohan explained as he took off and Armin used his 3DM Gear to reach Eren's weak spot and stabbed down in almost the same spot as Gohan.

Eren looked around and saw his family, His father at the table, eating a meal. His mother washing dishes and Mikasa sitting across from his father. He heard a banging on the window behind him, he looked behind him and saw Armin, "Armin? What do you look so worried about?" Eren asked lazily as he looked forward. "Eren, you have to wake up! You have to move the boulder so no more Titans can get into the wall." Armin said as Eren just looked at him weird, "What are you talking about Armin?" Eren asked lazily once again.

"Eren, you wanted so badly to leave the walls when we were younger. Why do you want to see the outside world so badly, knowing that with even a step beyond the walls, a living hell and cruel death might be the only thing that await, just like what my parents had to go through?" Armin asked as Eren opened his eyes a bit. "I want to know why, tell me!" Armin demanded as Eren stood up and turned to face him directly. Fire engulfed the house as he spoke. "WHY?! Isn't it obvious?! It's Because I was born in this World! I'm not going to let those Beasts to take it over completely, this world is mine to experience! And I will Kill every last one of them to achieve that goal of experiencing a world at peace!" Eren yelled as his Titan form roared loudly.

Gohan stopped as he watched Eren stand tall and walk over to the large boulder. Lifting it over his shoulders, Eren began walking over to the gate, with the hulking boulder and moving slowly Gohan smiled as he flew on top of the boulder to get a good view of any Titans he needed to take care of to protect Eren.

After they reached the gate, Eren lifted the boulder off his shoulders and slammed it into the gate, jamming it into place. Gohan and several others cheered as they saw a green flare of smoke rise from the middle of the city. Gohan flew over to the large group in the corner that were lured in as part of Armin's plan. "Alright, a small blast downwards should take care of most of them." Gohan said to himself as he saw the last of the cadets get to the top of the wall. Gohan held his hand pointing downward and let out a yell as a large blast of energy hit several Titans, completely disintegrating them.

Gohan went back over to Eren's slowly disintegrating Titan form as he noticed that Eren was still stuck inside the nape. Gohan rushed down and ripped it open and pulled Eren out. As he turned he saw a young man with almost dead eyes look at him, "Get over the wall now. I'll catch up when I'm finished with these Titans." The man said as 5 titans converged on their location.

Gohan nodded as he began flying upwards and watched as the man sped and turned into what looked like a white wheel of light and swords crawl around the 5 titans, slicing their skin as he went. In almost no time at all, the soldier was on a rooftop, watching the Titans fall as they died.

* * *

><p><strong>That is Chapter 2. <strong>And I ended it just how I wanted to end this chapter. With motherfucking Captain "Badass" Levi taking down several titans as fast as i could imagine he could. Those 5 were not abnormal they were just plain old titans that are simple to kill. But Levi really is a badass with a sword if you remember him fighting the Female Titan to get Eren back from her. **Read & Review :)**


End file.
